inuyashafandomcom-20200223-history
Chapter 364
Metamorphosis is the 364th chapter of the InuYasha manga. Summary *Goryōmaru transforms into Mōryōmaru. *Mōryōmaru poisons Miroku with Saimyōshō, and traps Inuyasha underfoot. *Sesshōmaru appears on the battlefield and seemingly saves Inuyasha from Mōryōmaru. Jaken's crystal of demonic energy says that the Nulling stone is inside Mōryōmaru. Synopsis * Goryōmaru becomes enveloped in a ball of light. Page two reveals that he has transformed into Mōryōmaru: Goryōmaru IS Mōryōmaru. The demon chuckles and asks them "Remember me?" Kagome remembers him: he's the demon that Hakudōshi created using human haku and corpses. But she thinks to herself that he's completely different right now from how he was when they first encountered him. Back then he was like a soulless doll. Miroku asks Mōryōmaru how he can move like so. He was originally animated solely by human Haku, but now it's as though he has his own soul. Mōryōmaru says he obtained a soul, and his body moves to his own will now. He also says he craves more power. Kagome senses that Mōryōmaru is absorbing the sacred jewel shard. Kagura is confused by this action. First, Hakudōshi created him, then Naraku locked him up, then Hakudōshi tried to set him free. Kagura begins to suspect that Hakudōshi also plans to rebel against Naraku. *Mōryōmaru starts to charge an attack. Kagome raises her bow and arrow, saying they have to stop him before he finishes absorbing the jewel shard's power. The demon only grins at this attempt, swatting down at the woman with a massive claw. Kagome is saved by Sango at the last instant, and Kagome releases her bow, but the arrow misses. Miroku decides to open the Kazaana, however Mōryōmaru simply opens his mouth and hundreds of Saimyōshō fly out, and the monk sucks in a few by mistake. Mōryōmaru sends out one of his tentacles to try and impale the monk, who is having trouble moving, but once again Sango comes to the rescue and parries the attack with her Hiraikotsu. * Next, Mōryōmaru sends a tentacle to try and kill Kagome, but Inuyasha defends her, using his Tessaiga in its rusty katana form to stab the demon in the arm. The group finds this troublesome, because as a mere mortal Inuyasha can easily be killed and right now he's wide open for an attack. Kagura thinks to herself that Inuyasha is a fool, showing himself off in his mortal state. Mōryōmaru then stomps on the half-demon, holding him down with a claw, curious about his human form. "So this is your human-form, is it? I will enjoy watching it... in its death throes." Kagome worriedly shouts that Inuyasha will never make it until sunrise. Suddenly, a blast of light hits Mōryōmaru, opening a massive wound in his shoulder, sundering many of his tentacles, as well as freeing Inuyasha. The attacker is revealed to be Sesshōmaru. Kagura finds Sesshōmaru's sudden appearance intriguing. Jaken is holding onto Gakusanjin's crystal of demonic energy, and it's showing that the Nulling-stone is inside Mōryōmaru. Characters in Order of Appearance Category:Chapters